Dominikos Petrakis (Earth-12131)
, ; formerly , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 195 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = (Naturalized citizen with criminal record), formerly GreekCategory:Greeks | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Former criminal, government agent, mercenary, terrorist, business owner, bartender | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Crete Agios Nikolaos, Crete, Greece | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = Anyone who crosses mutants, crosses me. That includes anyone in S.H.I.E.L.D., Agent. I may be working for you, but I ain't forgetting my people. | Speaker = Dominikos Petrakis | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Mutant Dominic Petrakis was recruited by Mystique into the Brotherhood of Mutants, and little is known of him before that. One of the longest-serving member of the Brotherhood of Mutants, Dominikos Petrakis can generate vibratory waves from his hands, causing inorganic matter to be violently shaken apart. Jailhouse Rock When mutant criminals started riots in Ryker's Island, Avalanche was one of the villains who faced the Alliance. He was defeated by the Phoenix. Taking it to the Streets Avalanche was later one of the mutant demonstrators who attacked landmarks of New York City. Kitty Pryde intercepted him in the Museum of Natural History and subdued him before he could damage too many invaluable artifacts. Long Live the Queen When Mystique impersonated Emma Frost to make the Hellfire Club attack S.H.I.E.L.D., she also deceived the rest of the Brotherhood into joining the Hellfire Club. When Hellfire soldiers wrecked havoc in the Brooklyn Bridge, the White Queen confronted Avalanche to learn who has impersonating her. Avengers vs. X-Men As soon as a new variant of Isotope-8 appeared after the Phoenix Force arrived to Earth, the Brotherhood appeared in San Francisco, trying to obtain it. Avalanche was intercepted by Black Widow and defeated. Cry Havok The Brotherhood helped the Hellfire Club protect the Living Pharoah from S.H.I.E.L.D. when they were tracking him down. Mister Fantasitc was sent to defeat Avalanche when it was concluded that his presence in an area full of old buildings was extremely dangerous. Mutant Mayhem When Mystique, impersonating Magneto, declared Manhattan an independent mutant nation, Avalanche was seen directing the traffic of mutant demonstrators. He was pinned down by Cyclops and defeated. Eight Fingers When the Circle of Eight took control of Alcatraz Island, the Brotherhood was revealed to have been working with them. The Scarlet Witch encountered Avalanche, and subdued him. Apocalypse When Apocalypse returned, the Brotherhood worked for him. Avalanche attacked Beast's lab in the Avengers Tower and captured him for Mister Sinister to turn him into the Horsemen Famine. Giant Man intercepted Avalanche, but Beast had already been taken away, and Avalanche escaped after a fight. Psylocke tracked Avalanche and Beast to London, and Captain America was sent to fight him and retrieve information about Beast. Avalanche didn't know what happened to McCoy after his abduction, and was defeated by Rogers. Dominikos later appeared in San Francisco, when Apocalypse already revealed himself, for a full-scale assault on Utopia. He drew Sentinels to the X-Men's base until Iron Man confronted and defeated him. Murderworld During Arcade's takeover on New York, Avalanche helped S.H.I.E.L.D. to try and get out of Murderworld, with no success. Globetrotting When the Brotherhood decided to attack the Hellfire Club, they unleashed Test Subjects in one of their safe houses. To distract the heroes from stopping them, Avalanche, Dragoness and Toad called out the X-Men for a showdown. Colossus, Cyclops and Storm were send to stop them, and they fought those Brotherhood members until they fled. Fratricide With the Brotherhood desintegrating, Avalanche abandoned them and wished to be on the heroes' side. However, he kept being on the move with Bastion having deployed Sentinels to destroy the Brotherhood. After the Sentinel detachment moved to London, in order to pin down the Hellfire Club, with whom the Brotherhood were working, Cannonball protected Avalanche from Mystique. Later, Avalanche defeated the Dragoness, and Cannonball reunited with him and they were picked up in a Quinjet. However, their aircraft was brought down by Selene. The Scarlet Witch went to their help and defeated Selene. Wanda then brought Cannonball and Avalanche to the Helicarrier. Joining the Alliance Disgusted with what the Brotherhood has become, Avalanche joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Alliance as he believes its the safest alternative he has. | Powers = Seemingly those of Dominikos Petrakis of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Dominikos Petrakis of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}